There is known a technology of finely adjusting an oscillation frequency of a surface mounting type piezoelectric component by reducing a part of an input electrode pattern, an earth electrode pattern, or an output electrode pattern through laser trimming during the manufacturing process of the piezoelectric component.
In the related art, a capacitance may be adjusted by cutting a part of an output electrode pattern at the time of manufacturing the piezoelectric component, but may not be adjusted after the piezoelectric component is mounted on a board. When the piezoelectric component is mounted on the board and electrically coupled to an integrated circuit (IC), a vibration characteristic is varied under the influence of the capacitance of the pattern or the like on the board. Thus, it is difficult to obtain a desired vibration characteristic even when the capacitance is adjusted during the manufacturing.
The following is a reference document.    [Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 09-298439.